1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosed and supporting audible device, More specifically, the present invention teaches a pad enclosing audible device, by which one or more speakers are incorporated into a flexible and, selectively, cushioning support structure, further such that the pad is capable of being placeable such as underneath a conventional pillow or the like to provide a user selective audible output (i.e., music or the like), as well as a likewise selective alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,958, issued to Gohl, teaches a contoured foam body exhibiting underside mounted loudspeakers detachably mounted into corresponding recesses on the underside of the pillow body. The context of this invention is the provision of a therapeutic pillow body constructed of an elastically deformable material and in which several speakers can be positioned along a lengthwise extending rail defined in the pillow, the rail likewise being constructed of an elastically deformable material and capable of being detached from a corresponding recess defined in the pillow underside.
Japanese Patent No. 2021818 (Fumio) is directed to a muffled alarm device, and teaching a self-contained battery powered unit with speakers built into a base frame, upon which a foamed cushioning body is formed. An alarm clock operates on a power supply available from a charge type battery, a cord plug and the like being built into a pillow frame of a material such as a ceramic, plastic or wood. A speaker for the alarm clock device is suitably sized such that a desired number is fitted within the network of frame defined holes positioned underneath the user's head. An overlaying cushion is intended to operate as a headphone, a corresponding sound level being inaudible from a distance.
The device set forth in Fumio also contemplates the provision of a heat escape hole for dissipating thermal buildup resulting from use of the device. That said, Fumio is limited to teaching a combined cushioning pillow, the same being hingedly supported to a substantially rigid base frame constructed of one of ceramic, wood or plastic, and with built in audio alarm clock and speaker for creating a localized sound output.
Zink, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,747, teaches a pillow including a top and bottom fibrous web defining a casing including a radio mounted within the casing and cooperating with a remotely located speaker. The pillow further includes the speaker mounted within a speaker housing, this including fluid filled walls, and where the housing cavity includes compressed fluid capsules to accommodate the impact to the speaker unit. The pillow structure may further be provided with a serpentine pneumatic chamber filled with further compressible fluid capsules to afford comfort and cushioning to a user, as well as protection to the components of a radio-clock system.
Fry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,438, teaches a combination functioning pillow/audio system and in which a substantially rectangularly-shaped pillow casing is filled with stuffing material. An audio signal generating device such as a tape recorder is provided within the pillow casing along with a speaker and a battery for providing audible sound. Switches are provided at the corners of the pillow and are connected to the signal generating device for energizing and deenergizing the same. A battery jack is provided on the pillow casing, for connecting to a piggyback pillow having a speaker located therein, and which also generates audible sound via the signal received through the audio jack and an audio extension cord. A pocket is provided within the pillow casing for housing the various components of the audio system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,741, issued to DeMars, teaches a storybook pillow in which a pillow is designed to rest under the head of a human and including a radio transmitter. Upon the pillow being used by applying pressure to the pillow, and by the user's head, the radio transmitter is activated emitting a signal. A radio receivers separate from the pillow but located in close proximity thereto, picks up the signal and activates a sound playback device which reproduces a recorded sound. The radio receiver is mounted in conjunction with the representation of a book.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,533, issued to Haynie, teaches a stereophonic pillow speaker system and which includes a rectangular foam base member. A pair of stereophonic loudspeakers are mounted within holes in the base member. An inner cushion wrapping is provided around the base member, an outer cushion wrapping being wrapped around the inner cushion wrapping. An electric wire extends from the loudspeakers out of the pillow through one corner thereof and a foam securing member secures the wire to the corner of the pillow. A jack located on the end of the wire can be plugged into a sound source, such as a tape player.